1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleansing aids and more particularly to sanitary devices adapted for portable use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sanitation device like a bidet is quite often not found in many public facilities or facilities providing temporary lodging. Particularly, as mobility and travel options increase, the variations in sanitary implements locally available become continuously greater. For this reason and reasons of convenience there have been various sanitation devices developed in the past which may be used in portable option. Most frequently these sanitation devices comprise passive canisters and therefore rely on gravity in order to perform their function.
As mobility increases the frequency with which sanitation or cleansing is performed away from one's residence also increases. Quite often it is a traveler who, for medical reasons, requires frequent cleansing. Thus the cleansing function is often accompanied by the dispensing of medication and very frequently entails the necessity of dispensing at pressure. The foregoing prior art passive devices often lack the necessary pressure head in order to achieve this desired pressurized dispensing, the necessary pressure levels being frequently found only in stationary or fixed bidets. Of those bidets adapted for portable use the configurations almost in each instance lack the convenience of sealed portability and the convenience of use.